With the increasing scarcity and cost of energy of all forms, it has become increasingly important to develop new sources of energy, particularly those which will generate the energy at convenient locations. Proposals have been made to generate electrical power by hydroelectric generator means located in the inlet water supply pipes to a residence, or in an oil supply line, for example. However, such devices are not, in a general sense, either creators or conservers of energy, since the energy which they produce is merely a conversion of the energy used to drive the liquid through the pipe, and for equivalent performance a pipe containing such generator will require generation of an increased level of energy in order to continue to drive the fluid at the same rate and operate the generator.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide new and useful apparatus for the generation of electrical power.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which does not rely upon increased use of energy to make it operate, and which utilizes only energy which otherwise would be wasted.
A further object is to provide such apparatus in which the electrical power is generated in convenient locations, without the requirement that it be transported long distances with resultant additional expense and loss of power.